


Serene Rapport

by Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta/pseuds/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta
Summary: "...and although I am Shizuru Viola, I will control myself."
Relationships: Natsuki Kruger/Shizuru Viola
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Serene Rapport

Tonight was blissfully warm as Shizuru Viola stepped through Garderobe's gates. For an _entire month_ she had been undertaking a mission outside the country. Needless to say, she was relieved to have returned. The familiarity of Garderobe— _her home_ —never failed to soothe her flayed nerves. Though evidently there is somebody she missed. She hoped that Natsuki was still awake.

Sliding her card into the gates' console, Shizuru stood prone and smiled to herself. Before departing for her mission, the Headmaster had been miserable. So terribly that she felt guilty to have left. It just so happens that Shizuru had returned a day earlier than expected. In anticipation she couldn't wait to be by her Headmaster's side. Founder, she might even swoop the Meister Otome off her feet with joy…!

Amidst the gates grinding to a halt, the Archmeister spun on her heel. It was night, however. When returning to the Capital, it was already the late afternoon. But Natsuki was an _awful workaholic_. Shizuru would genuinely be surprised if Natsuki _wasn't_ awake. Following the path at a leisurely pace, she looked to the nearby clocktower: 02:17am. Indeed, Natsuki _may_ be awake: Reflecting on that, Shizuru shook her head. Though… a sigh released from her lips as she cut past the Founder's Memorial. Natsuki wouldn't listen; she was stubborn like that. Yet here Shizuru was, hoping her Headmaster's awake. ' _Guilty as charged?'_ She silently chuckled, beginning her hike up towards their quarters atop the hillside.

Even from here, she could see that the office was moderately illuminated. By the desk lamp, mayhaps? There was no doubt about it: The Headmaster _was awake_. ' _Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki. What will I do with you?'_ Finishing the climb, Shizuru approached the front door. Sliding her card into the reader, it registered her ID with a brief flash. With a soft click, the door unlocked. Tucking the lanyard beneath her uniform, she quietly stepped into the foyer.

" _I am home."_ It was tremendously silent which was rather odd. The office intercom usually announced arrivals, so was Natsuki truly awake? Heading towards this room, she discreetly opened the door. " _Natsuki?"_ Catching sight of the Headmaster, Shizuru's heart melted. Natsuki was knocked out cold at her desk. ' _Ah… she is precious!'_ Shutting the door after herself silently, she advanced towards the desk. " _Natsuki?"_ She repeated. Rather than receive a conscious answer, the Headmaster mumbled into her desk instead.

Oh, Shizuru just wanted to _squeeze_ her! Stepping beside the sleeping Meister, she peered down at the paperwork. Documents and reports littered the expanse of Natsuki's working area. Had she received _another_ heavy workload? Landing her hands upon Natsuki's shoulders, she dipped close to her. " _...Natsuki?"_ Shizuru murmured into her ear quietly. " _I have returned."_

" _Hn…?"_

Shizuru's expression softened as she examined Natsuki's sleeping physique. She is adorable; so much it made her heart flutter. " _Surely you wish to greet me?"_ Soothing her fingertips along Natsuki's hands, she partially covered the lethargic woman with her torso. Natsuki's so warm… Shizuru could stay here _all night_. Pressing her cheek to the Headmaster's, she remained like this for a while.

" _S-Shi-zuru…?"_ Natsuki drowsily mumbled. Wait, Shizuru's back? Trying to sit up, the elder's weight was too much. " _H-uh…_ _I thought you weren't returning for another d_ —" The Archmeister interrupted her, their lips sealing together. "—' _zurgh"_ Taken completely off guard, she awkwardly twisted to try and face her better.

" _I_ —" Shizuru pulled away, her chest heaving faintly from the liplock. "— _am home."_ She smiled, switching off the desk lamp to Natsuki's mild confusion. Engulfed within darkness, she blindly eased Natsuki's chair—with her still in it—outwards. Hooking her arm beneath the Headmaster's knees, she looped her other to support Natsuki's back.

" _W-whoa, Shizuru?"_ Natsuki wrapped her arms instinctively around her Archmeister's shoulders. " _P-put me down! I need to finish my report!"_

" _It is the early hours, Natsuki… you will make yourself ill."_ Examining her, Shizuru strode them towards the door once confident she was held correctly. " _You have been doing all-nighters."_

" _How… do you know that?"_

" _You look exhausted."_ Slipping through the door, they were now situated by their personal quarters. Smiling down at the confused Headmaster, Shizuru said: " _And that cute forehead is wrinkled… You frown when you are caught."_ Shouldering the quarters door open, she headed directly for the bedroom. " _My Natsuki should stop that, else I will be unable to keep my hands off her."_ She teased, though it wasn't a lie in the lightest.

" _Whose fault is that, then?"_ Placed down onto the bed, Natsuki batted the Archmeister's hands away from her. " _I-I can get changed myself!"_ She blushed, quickly removing her shoes as she suddenly felt aware beneath Shizuru's stare. " _Shizu_ —"

" _I am sorry."_ Dipping down onto her knees before Natsuki, Shizuru smiled stiffly. " _It is just that I have missed you."_ Resting her hands atop Natsuki's knees, her fingers distractedly kneaded her trousers. " _When I saw you asleep, I wanted to pick you up and run away."_ When Natsuki's hands covered hers, she momentarily looked down at them. As they were squeezed, a genuine smile crossed her lips.

" _I've missed you too, Shizuru. It's been dull without you."_

Their silent exchange continued briefly as they stared at one another. Feeling Natsuki's fingers twitch however, Shizuru's gaze again lowered. " _Are you alri_ —" The hands enveloping hers darted to her uniform. Dragged up against Natsuki's body, the Archmeister was momentarily stunned. " _A-ah—"_ The Headmaster commenced a searing liplock. "— _ighn."_ Surprised but immensely pleased, Shizuru threw her arms around Natsuki, whose thighs locked her in place. She was unable to move. " _T-his..."_ She breathed as their lips released. " _...is not like you."_ She commented as she leaned their brows together.

" _It's been a while."_ Gazing within quickly darkening crimson, the Headmaster's throat suddenly dried. " _Y-you're always the one who initiates this, so…"_ Natsuki shrugged. " _Besides, you're like this when we're separated for long periods."_ Natsuki's expression scrunched faintly at the declaration, thumbs worrying into violet fabric.

" _I am happy that Natsuki knows me so well."_ Stretching up and over her, Shizuru reached for the nightstand. " _Natsuki is incredibly considerate, but I must decline."_

" _W-wha_ — _why?"_ Natsuki clutched her arm in confusion.

" _Because you are tired, and although I am Shizuru Viola, I_ _ **will**_ _control myself."_

" _Oh, really?"_

Switching the light's low setting on, Shizuru returned her gaze to Natsuki. Now softly illuminated, she studied the Headmaster's tired face. " _Stubborn, stubborn child."_ Easing close, she planted her hands beside Natsuki. Her tawny hair fell from behind her shoulders, enshrouding them.

" _If I'm stubborn, how come you're still on top of me, huh?"_ Natsuki smirked confidently. Allowing a leg to loosen, she teased it along Shizuru's. " _Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I'm nonfunctional. You certainly don't complain when you wake me Founder knows when during the night…"_

" _My… but Natsuki holds me captive with her thighs. Whatever am I to do?"_ The leg paused from its teasing as Natsuki leaned upwards. " _Because it seems I am the Headmaster's hostage."_ A twinkle reached Shizuru's eye as their noses brushed. " _Correct?"_

" _Shut up and kiss me, Shizuru."_ Ringing her arms around the Archmeister, she pressed their lips together. Shizuru immediately sank into her, entrapping Natsuki beneath her entirely. The weight felt _heavenly_ against her. Better yet, she adored the sensation of Shizuru's bulk against her slimmer body.

The liplock started chaste but quickly lost its innocence. Shizuru curiously opened her mouth and the Headmaster instantly took the initiative. Chests heaving and hearts racing, a shockwave of pleasure scaled between them. It was already _far too late_ to stop. " _N-Na-tsuki."_ Shizuru mumbled into her lips as she thread their hands together. Lowering her mouth, she pressed it to the corner of Natsuki's. " _D-o you love me?"_

" _Of cor_ —" Interrupted, she grumbled into the Archmeister's mouth and squeezed her hands in response. She wanted more skin… unclasping a hand from Shizuru's, Natsuki reached behind her. Blindly gripping the Archmeister's zip, she pulled the first layer of the uniform open. Shizuru instinctively responded, making a move to sit upwards.

" _Now Natsuki has done it."_ Shizuru jokingly chided as the invasive legs slipped down. Able to escape them, she loosely straddled the Meister Otome. The purple fabric slipped down her shoulder before she languidly gripped it. Fingers hooking inside, she pulled it down her torso. " _Whatever will Natsuki_ _ **do to me**_ _? What do_ _ **you crave**_ _?"_

What does she desire…? Other than her? Staring up at the Archmeister, Natsuki's lips parted. She suddenly felt increasingly self-conscious beneath her. Shizuru's crimson stare was so attentive it bolted Natsuki to the spot. Tongue tying and her anxiety stirring, her next sentence sloshed uselessly: " _I-I don't k—"_ A slender digit slipped between her lips, silencing her.

" _Natsuki is very cute."_ Shizuru crooned down, her free arm wrapping behind her head. Cradling the Headmaster's skull, she pressed her fingertip against her tongue. " _So cute I could eat her up."_ Looming downwards, her lips brushed to her earlobe. " _Right, Natsuki?"_

" _I-I don_ — _no. No 'm no—"_ Natsuki nearly crumbled at that very moment. An intense blush flooded her face as the digit pushed further into her mouth. " _Sh-wuh—"_

" _ **...Natsuki**_ _."_ The Archmeister's voice dropped to silk, seducing the Headmaster flawlessly. " _What is your deepest desire?"_ She interjected, prising the Headmaster's lips ajar with her fingertips. " _ **What**_ _shall I do to you?"_ Awaiting Natsuki's answer, Shizuru lazily prodded her lips. Joyfully, she gazed into the woman's fiery expression. Observing her failure to answer, she removed her fingers and drifted the hand downwards. " _Nothing is not an answer, Natsuki."_ Jabbing into her side, she captured the gasp within her own lips. This time, Natsuki shared the searing kiss. _Oh_?

" _Dom-inati..._ —" Natsuki's lips grazed the elder's—until she caught the stare Shizuru loomed down on her. The heat swarming her face may as well be an inferno at this point. O-oh. She just realised what she had revealed. She's fucked.

" _Now that_ _ **is**_ _surprising."_ Shizuru uttered, casually unzipping Natsuki's top. " _What..._ " Easing the fabric downwards, she entrapped a palm upon Natsuki's bare breast. " _...else?"_ Nails dipped into the fatty tissue, sparking a pained gasp. Immensely pleased, the Archmeister attentively observed as Natsuki faltered.

" _T-there's no-nothing else_ — _a-h...uagh…"_ Natsuki was conflicted. Did she regret revealing domination was her kink? They had been together for a while now, but… _but what_? Shizuru Viola was a terrifying woman in bed; this was a fact she was quickly realising. As her breast was clenched harder, pain streaked along her torso. She felt far too heated already. Her clothes… _she wanted out._ " _Sh-Shizuru, pl-"_

" _ **What else?"**_ The Archmeister's tone took on another level entirely: Voice a mere whisper, it disarmed Natsuki flawlessly. Lip twitching in amusement, Shizuru breathed: " _ **Dirty talk? ...Bondage? It is dirty talk, is it not?"**_ Hazarding a guess, Shizuru's speculation seemed correct as Natsuki haplessly stared up at her. Returning her finger to the Headmaster's mouth, she paused when teeth rounded it. " _ **Oh?"**_ The digit was firmly held in place. Hovering towards the Ariesian's ear, Shizuru rasped: " _ **I need you so much. Fuck me."**_ The urges inside Shizuru were going haywire. She had… had she truly just spoken those vulgar words? Natsuki appeared like she would explode, let alone she herself.

Releasing the Archmeister's finger from between her teeth, Natsuki released a heavy breath. The tone, and choice in vocabulary seduced her effortlessly. " _Fuck y-ou."_ Natsuki hissed through her teeth. A strangled cry soon emitted from her instead, the elder weighing her body against hers.

" _ **Please do."**_ The younger woman spluttered at her response, and for the briefest moment, Shizuru laughed softly. However, the arousal merely dragged them back into the thick of it. She could only stare at the woman beneath her hotly. Natsuki was a _state_. Breathing quickened, Shizuru's hands gripped into the woman's jacket collar. Heaving the Meister upwards, she crashed their lips back together. Absolute turmoil rampaged within Shizuru. She was doing it; after being separated for a month, sh—Sparks of pleasure fizzled into her mouth, and spread into her skull. From touching Natsuki Kruger alone, she became _maddeningly wet_. At this point who would _release_ first…?

Suspended by the woman's strength alone, Natsuki felt helpless as she was dominated to her very core. Hesitantly, she raised her hands, and sprawled them into the back of Shizuru's pooled uniform. From these actions, she felt she would explode, nevermind—" _A-agh."_ This blasted woman. She was obsessed with manipulating her bre-s...s…

" _ **You enjoy this pain. Do you ever purposely get bea—"**_

" _N-no…"_

" _ **No?"**_

That was good to know. But nevertheless… Shizuru allowed the Headmaster to limply fall back onto the mattress. Contently, she started slipping Natsuki's jacket off. Torturously slow, the fabric was spread open messily. Throwing the material aside, she then did the same with the top.

" _N-no!"_ Natsuki hissed through her teeth. " _I didn't."_

It was fascinating to see Natsuki in such a state, Shizuru mulled. Propping over her, she hovered above her lover once more. " _ **Would you in the future?"**_ Without allowing Natsuki to answer, she planted her hand atop her stomach, and pushed. Watching Natsuki squirm, Shizuru wet her own lips. She could taste the woman upon them. " _ **Well?"**_

" _N-no… I w-wo-n't."_

" _ **Good. Correct answer, Kruger."**_ She whispered into Natsuki's ear, kissing it afterwards. Clamping the shell between her teeth delicately, her lips twitched as Natsuki ragged. Sliding her hand downward, she murmured: " _ **The zip; undo it."**_ Her command was desperately fulfilled by shaking fingers. However, the Archmeister ignored the waist entirely, instead happy to press her lips to Natsuki's throat.

" _Sh-Shi-zuru… p-please…!"_

" _ **I have hardly touched the rest of you."**_ Shizuru chuckled silkily. Mindful to not mark the woman's visible flesh, she returned her lips to her ear. " _ **When did you start feeling for me?"**_ She asked suddenly, hoping to distract the woman. Natsuki had always been adoringly oversensitive to her touch.

" _C-class…"_

" _ **Which? There had been many."**_ Amused, Shizuru playfully prodded the crosstie covering Natsuki's throat before removing it. Placing it aside, she then languidly grazed her lips along the Headmaster's neck. How she wished she could mark Natsuki's skin: But that'd drive her to become a hermit. Because after all, Natsuki would burst a fuse if their nightly pleasures were discovered. Instead, Shizuru planted her hands atop Natsuki's stomach. Rising them, she returned them to Natsuki's chest. Further she trailed, until… squeezing the woman's delectable breasts, it took Shizuru's all not to smile widely. Natsuki's reply had transformed into a simmered plea, the words incoherently becoming lost within Natsuki's throat.

" _The thi-ir-hu…-ha-hagh. Pl-ple..."_ Arching her back hopelessly, Natsuki's hands seized the blankets hard. Her mind was in crisis; her body was aflame. Her lust was immeasurable. No longer could Natsuki logically piece one and two together. Never had she experienced nonpenetrative sex as boundless as this. Her arousal supercharged her brain into overdrive—every syllable uttered by Shizuru Viola acting upon her with physical pleasure. How was… how was her Archmeister _so good_ at this...? After all… she had hardly done a thing.

Porn hadn't ever aided her exceptionally. Masturbation neither, and… No; with Shizuru it was like a positive sensory overload. Now, _these days_ she understood why sex was addictive. Inside her foggy mind, Natsuki wondered when her attraction for Shizuru had evolved into something more.

Especially aware of the heat radiating from Natsuki's pelvis, Shizuru's lust-ridden gaze scoped her. The Headmaster was flooded so laboriously by arousal, that she was truly out of her mind. Had their sexual chemistry always been _this fierce_? Bearing down upon the woman's breasts, she added weight upon Natsuki's torso in examination.

" _Ma-my b-oobs w-were always small… I-I'm so-rry..."_ Much to Natsuki's disappointment, the fingers groping around her breasts laxed. " _U-ugh…"_ Arching her back again, she forced her chest further into the Archmeister's grasp. " _T-ouch me."_

It was cute how honest Natsuki became like this. Hunching her shoulders, Shizuru dipped down closer to her. " _ **But I am."**_ Why was she sorry? Did Natsuki honestly think she cared about her breast size? Pondering on her lover's predicament, she spread her fingers across them. " _ **Natsuki is Natsuki."**_ She hushed into the woman's ear. " _ **Whether you're small or large, I do not mind. After all, I am enjoying them, no?"**_ Digging her nails lightly into the woman's nipples, she felt her shiver. Almost mesmerised, Shizuru watched as the nipples hardened solidly between her fingers. Goosebumps swooped across the Meister's breasts, spreading to the torso. This sparked a wave of mild sadism within Shizuru. What should she do next?

Natsuki didn't answer. Desperately she sought after the Archmeister, crashing their lips together, she scaled her hands up to her shoulders.

Seems Natsuki was edging closer. Surprised when the other nipped her lip, Shizuru groaned softly into the woman's mouth. Although… she herself was just as desperate. " _ **Nats...Na-tsuki."**_ Creeping her left hand downwards, Shizuru dipped her fingertips beneath Natsuki's undone trousers. Curiously, the Headmaster didn't notice a thing. _How?_ " _ **I am g-"**_ Interrupted by Natsuki's crazed kisses, she couldn't help but smile. Leaning fully into the woman, Shizuru figured she'd surprise Natsuki. Meshing their lips contentedly, the tingling sensations buzzed pleasantly.

Sinking between Natsuki's legs, she pushed her thighs to Natsuki's, causing them to open outwards. Now, emerging above her, Shizuru captured Natsuki's right forearm, keeping it locked in place. All the while, unbeknownst to the Headmaster, Shizuru slipped her hand completely into her underwear. It was intensely hot, and already—even when hovering her hand— _ **wet**_. She was marginally surprised Natsuki hadn't noticed a thing, even within her mindless state.

Attentively so, through kissing and all, the Archmeister eased her middle digit against the Meister's vulva. Instantaneously she was blasted by an influx of desire; _Natsuki was soaked!_ Trying to compose herself, this seemed impossible. She whimpered into the woman's mouth who continued their mouthlock happily. The frenzy within her mind accelerated; She would take Natsuki Kruger— _now._

Tip of the finger… midway… fully inside, and… _nothing_? Stealing a glance at the Headmaster, Shizuru pulled away from her. She glanced up at her in confusion as Shizuru hovered above her. " _ **Do you realise I am inside of you?"**_ She remarked once their eyes locked. Natsuki only continued to throw her this expression, until her gaze moved towards her waist.

" _O...oh…"_ Natsuki could only respond, because at this moment, her Archmeister's fingers manoeuvred. The digit inside of her flowed out of her like velvet; throbbing her very core on its exit. She released a faltering groan, this only transforming into a shocked gasp—the finger had grazed back inside like water. Twitching mildly, Natsuki could only cling fiercely to the Archmeister. " _Sh-Shi-zu-zuru. I-I…!"_ _ **Pain.**_ Nails pinched against her clit sharply, ricocheting a torrent of explosive pleasure into her bowels. A hysterical yowl shook from her.

" _ **Right… Natsuki?"**_ Shizuru hummed into her ear. " _ **Are you going to cum?"**_ Natsuki was outright mindless. Shudders, gasps, and the quaking of hips was Shizuru's only reply. Should she add another finger, perhaps? _Definitely._ With ease her index joined the party. Curling her slender, delicate digits inside of the woman, she repeated the thrusting motion. The hot liquid glazed her fingers like silk, only turning Shizuru and her infatuation on greater. Thus, just like that, the Headmaster crumbled. A free arm snaked around Shizuru's head, fingers tugging into hair, and legs wrapping around her. Natsuki rode out the orgasm so hard that Shizuru herself swore she felt it. Working her fingers away, she only relented when the other collapsed against the mattress heavily. Head tilting backwards into the pillows, a pleasured whimper escaped Natsuki—until nothing.

Stilling, Shizuru panted above her. So wet… _Natsuki was still so wet._ Screw it all. " _ **Not yet. I am not done with you."**_ She bit, jolting her fingers back into life. The fragile scream which was released from the Meister was drowned out by Shizuru's lips.

Shaking, Natsuki pressed right up against Shizuru. The Archmeister's palm stimulated her mercilessly, seducing her explosive mind into delectation. Her insides, feeling like smooth silicone were engulfed by a hundred, thousand nerves all throbbing spontaneously. " _Sh-Shiz...zuuuuru...!"_ She rasped heavily, her voice raw. Soon, her throat yielded, abandoning Natsuki in an exhausted mess. Languishing upon the mattress, she was only faintly aware of the fingers carefully slipping out from within her swollen insides.

Watching the woman succumb underneath her, Shizuru lovingly ran her clean fingertips along Natsuki's cheek. Shizuru Viola had done this. She… s-he couldn't control herself anymore! Laying her eyes onto her coated fingers, her eyes glazed over. Leading the fingertips towards her mouth, she enclosed her lips around the soaked digits. It was a vulgar taste she couldn't describe, nor its heavy scent. Either way, her insides throbbed for attention as she twirled her tongue along her shrivelled fingertips.

Darkened crimson peered down to the Headmaster who was slowly regaining consciousness.

Coming to, Natsuki woozily stared up to the woman looming over her and between her legs. Once it hit her what Shizuru was doing, her body was set aflame all over again. " _H-ha… Sh-"_

" _ **Hush."**_ Sealing Natsuki's lips with a freshly cleaned index, she took great satisfaction in the blush that she was rewarded with. " _ **I-t's… your turn."**_ She breathlessly declared, heaving herself over Natsuki's pelvis. Straddling her, Shizuru leisurely rotated her hips back and forth. Pressing down into the woman's abdomen, she sighed fruitlessly, grasping the blanket tightly beneath them. She needed more friction!

Mesmerised by the sight atop her, Natsuki's lips quivered. It was completely surreal to the Headmaster that this was happening. She… _she…_? Biting her bottom lip, she nervously raised her hands to the Archmeister's torso. Sliding her fingers down Shizuru's strewn uniform, she whimpered: " _B-but, your clo—"_

"— _ **Do away with it, then."**_ The Archmeister threw her a tease, a twinkle in her eye. Removing her hold from the blanket, she captured Natsuki's wrists. " _ **Unless… You would like me to do it?"**_ Holding the woman's gaze, Shizuru squeezed her wrists.

" _I-I-"_ Her hands cooled upon Shizuru's treatment, her blood running cold. Clenching her hands into fists, Natsuki held her breath. Pulling her hands away gently, they shook as she brought them back to Shizuru's uniform.

She'd do it. Her fingers lost grip along the violet fabric, hands falling to the woman's thighs instead. Releasing a strained breath that escaped between her lips, she hesitantly cupped the woman's hips. " _Shizuru, I…"_ Clenching her teeth, her hands jolted into life. Guiding both to the woman's shoulders, she felt around for her bra's hook strap. Blindly searching around, she inwardly cursed: She should be a master at this, at least?! Apparently not, for her fingertips twitched and failed. Frustration rising, moments later, her malfunctioned crusade was interrupted.

" _ **You are taking too long…!"**_

Natsuki was unsure what the Archmeister meant until it was too late. As the bra finally fell onto the bed, a heated cry lodged into her throat, her body jolting underneath Shizuru. Shocked emerald eyes shot up into dark crimsons. A playfully sinister stare keeping her body locked in place. Sucking breath between her teeth, her lustful impatience quickly thickened. " _W-what are you do-"_

Having twisted an arm behind herself, Shizuru's fingers had groped inside of the Headmaster's soaked underwear. Her lips only twitched into a faint smile as she did so, keeping her eyes trained upon forest-green. " _ **It is obvious… no?"**_

" _But, my t-tu-turhhnn…"_

" _ **...What was that?"**_

Natsuki could not answer the sadist. Dominated into a quaking mess, her muscles flexed and relaxed rhythmically. What the hell, her Archmeister is a _**monster**_ in bed...! N-o. The Headmaster caught Shizuru's wrist. Forcing the invasive digits from her throbbing insides, a hot groan released from her lips. " _I-it's my turn."_ She hissed, suddenly finding the energy to flip them around. The Archmeister lay stunned beneath her, hair blanketing the mattress. Could her lover get anymore beautiful than this? Natsuki hummed thoughtfully, head tilting with inspection. " _You're beautiful."_ She ran her fingers through tawny strands before raising her hands to Shizuru's shoulders. Though, hm. Noticing the length of her nails, however, Natsuki's heart sank— _unless… "Shizuru."_ Catching the Archmeister's distracted gaze, she teased: " _Since you jumped me, I feel up to something a little different tonight."_

" _Different?"_ Shizuru's tone had shifted to an oddly innocent demeanor. What c—"O-oh." Hoisting herself up onto her elbows, she watched as the Headmaster leaned over the edge of the bed. Beneath the mattress a box was retrieved and placed between them. " _Is Natsuki going to use this on me?"_ She greedily examined the half naked Headmaster; dark crimsons full of sexual attraction. Ah, she wouldn't mind—her hand went for the box, but her fingers were rapped gently.

" _Bad."_ Natsuki scolded, her other hand pressing to the Archmeister's bare chest. Before Shizuru understood what was occurring, she was pushed down. " _Patience is a virtue, Shizuru."_ Opening the box, a porcelain-coloured strap-on of around six inches was revealed. " _Now help me out."_

A...ah. Shizuru stretched out a hand towards it. Fingertips brushing against a strap's faux leather, her eyes lifted to Natsuki. " _I am amazed you have not broken down in humiliation."_ Taking the toy from its box, her eyelids lowered. " _Pull down your trousers."_ She couldn't wait any longer and much to her infuriation, the Headmaster stalled. She's hesitating _now_?! " _N-Natsuki."_

" _I-I know."_ Natsuki mumbled, threading her fingers inside her undone trousers. Rising partially, she allowed the material to drop. A tense atmosphere swept the two as they stared feverishly. Underwear remaining, Natsuki straddled Shizuru once more. Her heart was asunder; even though Shiz— _ah_. She was incredibly frustrated. Nor did Shizuru's stare help: It kept her bolted to the spot, disallowing her to think coherently. Taking the strap-on from the Archmeister, her grip faltered. It fell, sprawling against the older woman's stomach. Hgn, Founder's sa—

" _Allow me."_ Shizuru murmured quietly. Taking it, she sat upwards and looped an arm around Natsuki's waist to draw her closer. " _I want you,_ _ **now**_ _."_ She teased, hovering her fingertips across heated flesh. " _...Not later, this instant."_ Dipping forward, she brushed her lips across the Headmaster's stomach, easily disarming her. Feeling muscle tauten beneath her touch, she chuckled into the pale skin. " _So cute."_

" _S-Shizu...—"_ O-oh, _Gods'_. The Archmeister had fitted her with the toy already? Nervously glancing down between Shizuru and the shaft, her heart slammed into her stomach. Thereafter, _**lust**_. The Archmeister casually unzipped and toed off her boots. Shortly after, the rest of her uniform followed. Never did Shizuru veer her gaze away: She kept Natsuki bound without a single word. " _I-Shiz—"_ Natsuki roughly swallowed. Where had this anxiety come from all of a sudden?

" _ **What is it?"**_ The sultry accent returned full blast. Especially naked, the Archmeister rose up and brushed her hair aside. Lowering a hand between them, she playfully grinned as she gripped the shaft. " _ **Where is the Kruger I know and love?"**_

What did she mean? Emerald gaze flickering down again, Natsuki's lips parted slightly. " _W-what are you talking abo—"_ The Archmeister took it a step further, her palm rolling along the shaft's end. " _S-Shi—"_

" _ **Cute, as always."**_ Interrupting Natsuki for her own good, Shizuru crashed their lips together. A liplock launched between them hungrily. Curiously exploring the dark crevices of Natsuki's mouth, Shizuru's free hand blindly reached for the box. Fingertips grazing a cap, she lifted the bottle between them. " _ **N-Natsuki…"**_ She mumbled senselessly, spinning them and pushing Natsuki downwards. " _ **I…"**_ A shock of pleasure stunned her momentarily as their tongues touched. Releasing a groan she did not realise belonged to her, she heaved closer. With no space remaining, she was incredibly aware of the artificial shaft resting by her rear. Oh, how she—" _ **...always wanted to do this."**_

" _T-this?"_ Natsuki breathlessly questioned, their brows pressed together. Panting, she was unable to understand what Shizuru meant still. That is, until an amused twinkle shone within Shizuru's eye. Luring her hands up, she cupped the elder's hips who rose.

" _ **Why, ride you, of course."**_

The realisation hit Natsuki like a bus. " _Ah, er—huh."_ She grinned nervously before shifting her legs behind Shizuru. This toy—she had always been too embarrassed to use it on Shizuru in the past. How had this happened, again? Entranced, she watched as the Archmeister lifted the bottle to her gaze: lubrication. Her hands slid from Shizuru who lifted her hips above then behind the shaft.

Sat seiza with her thighs beneath Natsuki's, the shaft angled towards her. Cupping it, she played with its glans somewhat mindlessly. " _ **I had always hoped that you would use this on me. Before now you were too embarrassed?"**_ Lifting her gaze, she studied Natsuki who was flustered indeed. " _ **Toys such as these…"**_ She returned her attention to it. " _ **...are surprisingly realistic now."**_ It was entirely artificial, but apart from the faux leather, you'd be none the wiser. " _ **Mh."**_ Her lips curled into an amused smile. Placing the bottle beside herself, she gathered her hair within her hand. Dipping downwards, she trailed her lips across the head.

_Holy shit._ Natsuki all but stared as Shizuru eased the head further into her mouth. It didn't matter that the toy wasn't part of her because the _**sight**_ turned her on. Gritting her teeth behind sealed lips, her thigh and calf muscles twitched in response. Beneath the strap-on, she felt herself get wetter. " _U-ugh. D-do you_ _ **want**_ _to k-ill me, Shizuru?"_

" _ **Lovingly?"**_ Shizuru rested her chin atop the toy's head, causing her lover to explode into a brighter blush. A genuine laugh escaped Shizuru before reaching for the bottle. " _ **Pressing your buttons always thrills me. Especially during times like these."**_ Rolling her hand down the shaft, the fake foreskin rolled realistically.

" _H-huh."_ Natsuki's gaze veered away as the hand continued its motions. Releasing a tense breath, she felt more discharge trickle into her underwear. _F-Founder._ To hell with it. Lifting her hips, she mumbled incoherently as she pressed her knees into Shizuru's sides. " _H-hurry, Shizuru. Please…!"_

She's adorable. Shizuru's half-lidded gaze scoped the partially naked Headmaster. Through eyelashes she greedily watched goosebumps form along skin. Yes, and… _delectable._ Unconsciously rocking her hips, she quickly uncapped the lubrication. Squeezing a portion of the cold liquid into her palm, she shuddered a breath. Oh, how desperately she wanted her. Sh—ugh. Cupping the faux shaft, she lowered a free hand to the apex of her legs. " _Na-tsuki."_

A middle digit easily slid into wet folds, the Archmeister sighing fruitlessly. Her insides yearned so desperately for the Headmaster, y-yet—Shizuru Viola couldn't help herself. The lubrication pooled down the artificial cock as she mindlessly stroked it. " _ **I-I wan-hn."**_ A hand enveloped hers between her legs. Gaze blinking back into focus, she looked to Natsuki. O-oh… As her own finger pumped, Natsuki's own stroked along it, guiding her. " _ **S-stop being mean."**_ This was impeccably ignored by the Headmaster whose fingertips stroked along her vulva to the clit. " _ **H—"**_

" _Ha? Ha what?"_ Natsuki whispered into her ear before guiding her forward. Resting back down onto her back, she had Shizuru straddle her once more. " _Now_ _ **you**_ _are the adorable one. Even though I'm right here, you're touching yourself all over."_ She observed as the fingers worked away still; oh, how the tables had turned! Transparent liquid partially coated Shizuru's fingers, causing her to fly a hand towards her breast. Hm, though… The sensation of Shizuru rolling her hips down against her stomach was _something else entirely._ The stickiness against her stomach triggered something primal within the Headmaster whose breath hitched. " _S-Shizuru."_ Clutching her wrists, she prised her towards the shaft. " _W-weren't y-ou going to_ _ **ride**_ _me?"_

A-ah… she had forg-otten. " _N-Natsuki…"_ Shifting closer, all the while stimulating her clit, she rambled desperately. S-she… she…! " _N-Nats-Natsuki!"_ Her fingers were delicately removed from her aching insides. Upon their exit, her body throbbed with pure eroticism. A fierce fire engulfed her. N-atsuki. She would have her— _ **now**_. Pressing up against the toy, the shaft's length pushed against her vulva. Heart hammering, lust-ridden and oh so _**achingly wet**_ she shamelessly grinded the shaft. The silicone-rubber felt _heavenly._ A droned sigh released from her lips—then _shock._

Natsuki's hands clenched into her thighs to guide her close. Angling her hips, the faux glans pressed to the Archmeisters vulva. " _Wh-when did you become such a wanton woman, Shizuru?"_ The lubricated head slipped past wet lips and was easily consumed. Once the toy was fully inside, Natsuki mumbled as she lifted her hands. Grazing her digits across the Archmeister's navel, she began to passionately massage her hips. Shizuru looked like she had flown to heaven… her head faintly tilted back, eyes half-lidded and full of scatterbrained euphoria. Natsuki could do _**anything**_ to her, and the Archmeister might not even notice. It was sincere how much she trusted her.

Fleshy slaps echoed throughout the room as Shizuru rode her. I-it hadn't ever been this intense before. S-he—clenching her breast, her nipples hardened. S-she...hgn, wanted to _**cum**_ … Dropping her hands to wind around Natsuki's wrists, she rolled her hips harder and faster. The lubricant and her internal juices _worked wonders_ on the faux cock. The head stretched out her hymen, making passage all the more easier. That and, o-oh, _Natsuki_ …! " _I-I'm, I—ah—"_ Physical awareness shattering, her insides exploded into blissful ecstasy. In a heated sweat, her body shivered and convulsed. A hundred-thousand nerves exploded into erotic pleasure. Then, as she came to, a thumb upon her clit excited her all over again. A raw gasp tore from her throat as it was stimulated, causing her to cum a second time.

Natsuki kind of wished she was male… But she wasn't yet finished with Shizuru. Crashing their mouths into a liplock, she drowned out a fleeting moan. Wounding an arm around Shizuru's rear, she squeezed the fatty flesh in succession. This provoked a hot gasp from the Archmeister. Again. She'd make her cum a third time. The fleshy slaps got louder and the Archmeister's voice became rawer. Closer… Digging her nails in Shizuru's rear, she thrusted the faux cock deeply inside her.

A strangled cry released from the weakened Archmeister, her body languishing atop Natsuki.

The two heaved for breath as they recovered. Shizuru in the meantime pressed a hand along Natsuki's shoulder. Lifting upwards, she sighed a breath in relief. This had been quite the time… Half-lidded crimson inspected her Headmaster who slid a hand across her face. Indeed it… Dipping downwards, she shared a gentle kiss with her.

" _Shiz-uh—"_ Not expecting it, but certainly not complaining, Natsuki threw her arms around her Archmeister. Searing her fingertips against the plane of Shizuru's back, she mumbled somewhat incoherently. " _S-say."_ She murmured against Shizuru's lips. " _I have a day booked off tomorrow. I want to stay with you like this."_

" _Pervert."_

" _Who me?"_ Natsuki chuckled, drifting her hands lower, she gripped Shizuru's rear and squeezed. Rewarded with a gasp, her amusement merely increased when Shizuru weakly glared. " _Yet_ _ **you**_ _seem happy enough to have this…"_ Pressing her hips into Shizuru, she took great enjoyment as a groan released from her Archmeister. " _...inside you still?"_

" _T-that i-s not fa—"_

" _Life's not fair, then we end up falling in love."_ Natsuki slowly sat them up and had Shizuru straddle her lap. " _I… was always so anxious and lonely. When you became my mentor, it was one of the best things to happen to me."_ She confessed. " _Becoming a Meister Otome—a trained killer—didn't seem as scary anymore."_ Gazing into tired crimson, she smiled softly. " _I love you."_ Cupping Shizuru's cheeks, Natsuki guided her closer.

" _N-now I want to make love to you all over again."_ Shizuru mumbled against her lips and encircled her arms around Natsuki's waist.

" _Who said we needed to stop?"_ The Headmaster questioned, her gaze dropping down between them. Nose brushing to Shizuru's, her eyes returned to hers. Cheekily, she grinned.

* * *

A/N: This is actually a scrapped snippet from Project Pegasus that I completely rewrote and continued for Serene Rapport. Thanks to my nonlibido asexuality, it's getting increasingly difficult to write intimate scenes like this. _I think_ I can finally emulate sex well. Anyways, I wanted to be graphic as I've noticed a lot of writers shy away from genital descriptions. It's almost as though they're embarrassed, which is weird considering they're...—well, writing sex. I never liked vague descriptions in sex as it causes massive issues. Mainly never knowing what position the character/s is/are in. I hope Serene Rapport doesn't have this problem.

Nevertheless, as always, check out my profile over on [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2124726/). I am currently looking for a beta reader too, you'll find the details there if interested.


End file.
